disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dubai Disney Resort (Kyle Cormier version)
Dubai Disney Resort is an entertainment resort in Dubai, The United Arab Emirates. It is owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home to three theme parks (Dubai Disneyland, Disney's Worlds of Adventure & Dubai Disney Studios), 5 hotels, A water park and a shopping, dining, and entertainment complex known as Disneytown (Also known as Disney Village). The Resort opened there gates in July 18, 2026 just right after when Shanghai Disney Resort opened in China since 2016. Opening date: '''July 18, 2026 The complex Dubai Disneyland Resort encompasses 900 acres of land and just the size of Shanghai Disney Resort in Shanghai, China and this resort contains 3 theme parks, 5 resort hotels and a large outlet center called DisneyTown (Also known as Disney Village). '''Theme Parks: * Dubai Disneyland - The first theme park built at Dubai Disneyland Resort. Dubai Disneyland is based on its parks in Florida, Tokyo, Paris & Shanghai. * Disney's Worlds of Adventure '- *'Dubai Disney Studios - TBA soon. Water Parks * Shopping: DisneyTown''' '- an entertainment district containing a variety of restaurants, entertainment venues, and shops. '''Hotels:' The resort has five themed hotels & resorts at Dubai Disneyland Resort. Dubai Disneyland Dubai Disneyland is a 125-acre theme park at the Dubai Disneyland Resort. The park opened as the first of the three parks built at the resort. Designed and built by Walt Disney Imagineering, its layout and attractions are similar to the Disney's Magic Kingdom in California, Florida, Tokyo, Paris & Shanghai. It is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. Dedication “To all who come to this happy place – welcome. Many decades ago, Walt Disney introduced the world to enchanted realms of fantasy, adventure, yesterday and tomorrow, in a magical placed called Disneyland. Here at this Magic Kingdom you leave the world of today and enter a world of discovery, imagination, fantasy, romance and adventure that ignite the magical dreams within us all. Dubai Disneyland is created for everyone, bringing to life timeless characters and stories in a magical place that will be a source of joy, inspiration, and memories for generations to come. Lands Dubai Disneyland is divided into five themed "lands." Designed like a wheel with the hub on Central Plaza, pathways spoke out across the 125 acres of the park and lead to the lands. The 3 ft (914 mm) narrow gauge Dubai Disneyland Railroad runs along the perimeter of the park and stops in Big City U.S.A., Frontierland and Fantasyland. Big City U.S.A. Big City U.S.A. inspired by the streets of New York City of the United States in the early 20th century and this land serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Main Street U.S.A. at Disneyland or Magic Kingdom. It is lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down Big City U.S.A. throughout the day. This land includes dining, shopping, parades, and entertainment. The Big City Vehicles, transports guests through this area. Upon entering the park entrance, some people will instantly recognize the station otherwise known in this park as The New York Train Station for the Dubai Disneyland Railroad, a beautiful architectural train station and at the bottom of the slope, and at the bottom of the station on the plaza side, is a floral display with Mickey Mouse as we go under one of two tunnels with posters of the park's many attractions. Attractions Dubai Disneyland Railroad - Trip around the park of the Magic Kingdom. Big City Vehicles - (a 3 ft (914 mm) gauge tramway) Big City Vehicles naturally head up and down Big City U.S.A. and throughout the day and late at night, but only before and after the daily entertainment has occurred. One Man's Dream Gallery - Inside the One Man's Dream Gallery guests can learn about Walt Disney's life, theme parks, cartoons and movies, and even the future of Disney. Great Moments of Walt Disney - a stage show featuring an audio-animatronic version of Walt Disney similar to Great Moments of Mr. Lincoln at Disneyland & The Walt Disney Story also formerly at Disneyland as well. Restaurants & Refreshments Walt's - An American Restaurant - Table service. A Tribute to Walt Disney himself, this full course restaurant has Walt Disney relics and memorabilia. The Teddy Roosevelt Lounge - an exclusive club. The Teddy Roosevelt Lounge is an New York themed of Club 33. New York Deli - a delicious counter service restaurant that serves sandwiches, meats & some snacks. The New York Ice Cream Parlor - Ice Cream Shops The Emporium - Disney goods. Newsie's Novelties - an newspaper & merchandise stand. Disney Clothiers, Ltd. - This is the place for adults to get their clothing, accessories and jewelry. New York Department Store - which features a wide variety of Disney merchandise, as well as general Dubai Disneyland merchandise. The Theatre Memoria - It will be a shop inside The Disney Brothers Theatre which changes the merchandise line with the show they have. Shows The Disney Brothers Theatre - a 1,700 seating theatre that features The Golden Mickeys. The theater has been given a makeover to look very similar to the Broadway Music Theatre at Tokyo DisneySea's American Waterfront. The Disney Brothers Theatre is equipped to present hour-long, Broadway-style telling of Disney’s finest. In fact, the theater plays host to a rotating series of shows, and every two weeks, a different show takes the stage. Plus, two posters will line the entrance doors, advertising the theater's current tenant. Most of these shows come from the Disney Cruise Line and some of the parks around the world. Here's the full rotation of shows that will play at The Disney Brothers Theatre. '' ''Here is a real fact about The Disney Brothers Theatre. The Disney Brothers Theatre was a tribute to all of the 3 brothers of Disney one is Walter Elias Disney also known as Walt Disney who a man who dreamed up big things like Mickey Mouse, His Studio, Disneyland & a course The City of EPCOT, the other is Roy O. Disney who worked for Walt Disney World just after when Walt Disney die & Roy E. Disney who worked in Disney Animation. * The Golden Mickeys - The premise of this show is that guests are attending an awards show highlighting achievements by various Disney animated films in several different categories, such as romance, villains, heroes, comedy, etc. Adventureland Next is the land is Adventureland. Attractions Jungle River Cruise - Cruise through the jungle along with a funny skipper. '''FP' ''Th''e ''Enchanted Tiki Room - See birds as they sing and croon to polynesian music. Swiss Family Treehouse - See the Swiss Family Robinson's treehouse. '' ''Moana's Journey - Sail away as they tell the story of Moana's Journey. '''FP' '''Restaurants' Explorer's Club - Eat exotic and tropic food in the meeting grounds of S.E.A. Members. '' ''Sunshine Tree Terrace - Dole Whips. The Tiki Gods treat grounds for tired humans and visitors of the Enchanted TIki Room. Tahitian Terrace - Eat & Dine at a Polynesian paradise at the Tahitian Terrace. Similar to the original Tahitian Terrace at Disneyland California. Shops S.E.A. Explorer's Mercantile - In this shop filled with memorabilia, buy goods and treasures collected from various S.E.A. members. South Seas Traders - Polynesian stuff. Adventureland Bazaar - Adventureland & Disney stuff. Safari Explorers Co. - Jungle themed goods. '' '''Frontierland' Attractions Big Thunder Mountain: Runaway Mine Carts - The Wildest ride in the Wilderness through caverns and explosive tunnels! but also the train goes forwards & backwards similar to that attraction of Big Grizzly Mountain at Hong Kong Disneyland because Big Thunder Mountain takes on a new chapter. '''FP ' '' Pocahontas Riverbend Adventure - Hear the story of Pocahontas & her forest friends in this thrilling, splash-tacular water ride. '''FP ''' The Country Bear Jamboree - Show with over 10 unique bears singing to country music! 20 minutes. Tom Sawyer Island and Rafts - Take a raft to Tom Sawyer Island, home of adventure and exploration. '' ''Mark Twain Riverboat - Huge boat through the Rivers of Frontier. '' ''Frontierland Shooting Exposition - Test your accuracy! Restaurants Pecos Bill Cafe - Pizza and pasta. Relive the legend of Pecos Bill and his tall tales in this old timey saloon. T''he Lucky Nugget Saloon - Table Service. Dine and see the amazing show at The Lucky Nugget Saloon.'' Shops Prairie Outpost and Supply -Frontier goods. Miners showcase their special accessories making here. Now you can make your own one of a kind accesorie with your name sculpted on it! Frontier Mercantile - Frontier goods. The renouned blacksmith in Frontierland opened this mercantile as a means to sell his precious frontier mercantile. Big Thunder Mountain Co. - Big Thunder Mountain goods. Fresh from Big Thunder, buy candies, nuggets and other treasures also in this store On ride photos of Big Thunder Mountain. Fantasyland Attractions Pinocchio's Daring Journey - Embark on an adventure with Pinocchio. '''FP' ''Rapunzel's Tangled Journey - Take a ride through the story of Rapunzel. '''FP' ''Mary Poppins' Amazing Adventure - Embark on Carousels and explore the world of Mary Poppins, the magical nanny. '''FP ''' The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Adventure into the 100 acre wood to help Winnie the Pooh find his beloved honey. '''FP' ''Peter Pan's Flight to Neverland - Fly high over neverland and London! '''FP ' '' Alice's Adventures in Wonderland - Embark on over-sized caterpillars into Alice's wonderland in a trckless dark ride adventure similar to Pooh's Hunny Hunt at Tokyo Disneyland & Mystic Manor at Hong Kong Disneyland. '''FP' ''Dumbo the Flying Elephant - Soar over Storybook circus on the amazing Dumbo! '''FP' ''Casey Jr. Circus Train- Board the Casey Jr. '' ''Storybookland Canal Boats - See various Disney locations, miniature! '' ''Mad Hatter's Tea Cup Spin - Spin on tea cups. '''FP' ''Fantasia Carousel - Take a relaxing carousel ride. '''FP' ''Beauty and the Beast: Tale as Old as Time - Journey through the world of Belle and the Beast. '''FP' '''Restaurants' Pinocchio's Village Haus - This Alpen style cabin tells the story of Pinocchio. The Snuggly Duckling - Table service german food. Inside the famous Saloon from "Tangled", see villains perform and eat comfort german food. Daily performances by Hookhand is one of the unique aspects! Jolly Holiday Bakery - This jolly bakery pays tribute to Mary Poppins. See all the beautiful glasses which retell the story of Mary Poppins. Merlin's Magic Potions - '' ''Wendy and Burt's Teahouse - British tea and snacks. This authentic teahouse overlooks the London area. Storybook Treats - Circus confectionary'. Humphrey the Bear and other circus pals bring you Circus food! Gaston's Tavern - '' '''Shops' Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique - '' ''Rapunzel's Market - Tangled goods. Rapunzel's paintings of the light ceremony illuminate this shop. You might even find Pascal hidden in the garden next to the shop! Gepetto's Shop - Pinocchio goods. Pooh Corner- Winnie the Pooh goods. Inside a British house, buy all the Pooh you need. Travers British Antiquities - British items, Mary Poppins items. After having a wonderful journey with Mary Poppins, why don't you purchase souveniors dedicated to Walt Disney's classic? This shop is also a tribute to PL Travers, the author of Mary Poppins. Souveniors from Neverland - Peter Pan goods. Inside the Darling's Household is the gift shop from Neverland! John and Michael bring you some of their favorite Lost Boys souveniors while Wendy showcases her pirate souveniors. Big Top Gifts - Dumbo souveniors. The citizens of Hattonville has gathered the biggest stars of the circus! With amazing circus gifts, see Timothy Mouse and Dumbo fly above guests. Bonjour! Village Gifts- Beauty and the Beast goods. Tomorrowland Attractions Space Mountain - Speed through the voids of Space. '''FP ''' Jet Packs - Board the rocket on a flight above Tomorrowland. '''FP' ''The Tomorrowland Peoplemover - Board on the Peoplemover as we take you around Tomorrowland.'FP'' ''Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue - Help Vanellope win the race from the evil Turbo. It's Turbo-Tastic! '''FP'' Buzz Lightyear's Planet Rescue - '''FP' '''Restaurants' Tomorrowland Terrace - Table service. Tomorrowland Terrace is a future diner that looks like a futuristic building. Stargazer Grill - Quick service restaurant. Shops Futuristic Sweets - Sweets from the future. Mickey's StarTraders - Tomorrowland stuff. Space Mountain Shop - Space Mountain onride photos & some Space Mountain & Disney items. Litwak's Arcade - Wreck It ralph goods, game center. Intergalactic Imports - Buzz Lightyear, TRON & Stitch stuff Star Command Suppliers - Buzz Lightyear stuff. Seasonal Events at Dubai Disneyland Park Summer Overlays: To be Announced or not to be announced Halloween Overlays: Big Thunder Mountain: Ghostriders of Big Thunder Mountain - Every 100 years on Halloween night, the curse of the Ghostriders strike upon Big Thunder Mountain. Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy - Escape from the menacing Ghost Galaxy, a being that feeds on the Universe. Mickey's Halloween Bash Parade - See your favorite characters in spooky costumes, with fun surprises lurking around every corner of the streets. Christmas Overlays Jingle River Cruise - Take on a jungle cruise with holiday jokes and sights. A Christmas Fantasy Parade - A remake of the holiday parade at Disneyland Park with more fan favorite characters celebrating the Christmas season. Disney's Worlds of Adventure'' Disney's Worlds of Adventure is the second theme park at Dubai Disneyland Resort. The park's overall theme is that of a journey of exploration, where guests depart from a main port to visit themed lands or Ports of Call, all emphasizing adventure. Initially, the park had lands Disney's Worlds of Adventure is a similar theme park to Universal's Islands of Adventure and Tokyo DisneySea. Lands Disney's Worlds of Adventure is divided into themed lands or Ports of Call '''Explorer's Harbour' This area re-creates a quiet, harbour village that evokes the earlier days of exploration. Attractions The Palace of Explorers - S.E.A. welcomes you to their headquarters. This palace features tons of fun treasures. Explorer Riverboats - '' '''Shops' The Emporiumo - Disney goods. Venetian Carnival Market -'' ''Bella Minni Collection - Minnie Mouse Goods Restaurants Librarium - Table service Zambini Brother's Ristorante - Counter service Italian food. Ristorante Olive - Table service Italian food, speciality pizzas and pasta. Other Experiences Fantasmic! - Presented at the lagoon. Nighttime show. Watch Mickey Mouse use his imagination to defeat the plans of it being taken over by The Evil Queen and other famous Disney villains. Vulcania Welcome to Captain Nemo's headquarters. This hidden base tucked in the base of a giant volcano recreates the world of Jules Verne. Attractions Journey to the Center of the Earth - A thrilling, suspenseful journey through a mysterious subterranean world. '''FP ''' The Nautilus - This faithful recreation of Captain Nemo's famous submarine shows guests the adventurous life of the captain. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea - Journey deep within the oceans to discover the mysteries of the deep sea. '''FP' '''Shops' Land's Curiosities - Goods based on Vulcania attractions. Restaurants Vulcania Restaurant - '' ''Vulcania Refreshment Station - Drinks & Fruit stand. Other Experiences Vulcania Eruption- Atmospheric experience, Vulcania erupts every 30 minutes. Port Discovery This land uses the ideas of famed thinkers and explorers such as Leonardo da Vinci or H. G. Wells, with Jules Verne featured most prominently. This land was heavily inspired by the abandoned Disneyland concept Discovery Bay. Attractions Aquatopia - The future of water travel is here! Board "Aquatopia", a marine vehicle without tracks. '''FP' ''Professor McClean's Flying Machine -'' ''Around the World in 80 Days - '' ''The Time Machine - '' '''Shops' Discovery Gifts - '' '''Restaurants' Horizon Bay Restaurant - character meet & greet buffet Café Hyperion - '' '''Other Experiences' Fireworks Factory -'' '''The Lost Expedition' Attractions Indiana Jones Adventure: - '''FP' ''El Dorado Rafting Expeditions - '''FP' ''Camp Discovery -'' ''The Rainforest Canopy Glider - '' ''Explorer Riverboats - '' '''Restaurants' Lost River Cookhouse - a table service restaurant serving South American and real American dishes. Miguel's El Dorado Cantina - '' ''The Amazonia Plateau - a table service restaurant with terraces overlooking the rainforest. Shops Lost River Outfitters - '' ''Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost - '' ''Lost River Village -'' ''Base Camp Boutique - a shop selling adventerous equipment for your journeys in Amazonia. Other Expriences Buccaneer Bay Buccaneer Bay is themed to an 18th-century Spanish harbor town located on a Caribbean island that has been captured by Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. Attractions Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure - Sail through '''FP' ''Shipwreck Shore -'' ''Treasure Isle -'' ''The Black Pearl - Full sized replica of Jack Sparrow's famous ship. '' '''Restaurants' Barbossa's Bounty - Table service. Tortuga Tavern - Counter service. The Pirates Hide-out tavern is open for guests. Special beverages include "Sparrow's Ale" ($5.99). The Snackin’ Kraken - An snack cart. Shops Blackbeard's Treasure - Pirates of the Caribbean goods. Obtain your Pirates good from the stash of Blackbeard inside his mysterious cave full of treasure. Doubloon Market - Exit of Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure. '' '''Other Experiences' Jack Sparrow's Pirate League - Learn how to become a pirate! Eye of the Storm: Captain Jack’s Stunt Spectacular - Stunt show aboard the Black Pearl. Marvel Superhero City Marvel Superhero City is a themed land based on the superhero characters featured in Marvel Comics. Attractions The Avengers: Ultimate Mission - In this ride you will join forces with the Marvel Avengers like Thor, Spiderman and Black Widow to fight the evil forces as Loki. '''FP' ''Guardians of the Galaxy: - '''FP' ''Big Hero 6: San Fransokyo Rescue - This attraction will bring you to San Fransokyo when villains(The Fujitas) come to take over the city. Can you and the Big Hero 6 save San Fransokyo? This attraction is similar to Star Tours & Iron Man Experience at Hong Kong Disneyland. '''FP' '''Restaurants' The Lucky Cat Cafe -'' ''The Hall of Heroes - Table Service. a restaurant where guest can enjoy American, Asian and Italian dishes. Guests can watch posters, statues, artifacts and comic books all based on Marvel's greatest superheroes in a similar way to Planet Hollywood. The Shawarma Palace -'' ''a quick service. Themed to The Shawarma Restaurant in The Avengers movie. Shops Superheadquarters - Where you can find superhero items. Stark Industries Showcase - This shop sells Iron Man & MARVEL goods. Galaxy Traders - This shop will sell Guardians of the Galaxy merchandise. Other Experiences Arabian Coast Arabian Coast is a land recreates an exotic Arabian city in the desert near sea with an enchanted world from 1001 Arabian Nights. It will be similar in a way to Tokyo DisneySea's Arabian Coast, but this land will have more experiences and theming. Also this land also have characters like Aladdin, Sinbad and Ali Baba. Attractions'' '' Sindbad's Seven Voyages - '''FP' ''Caravan Carousel - '' ''The Magic Lamp Theater -'' ''Jasmine's Flying Carpets -'' 'FP' '''Restaurants' Sultan's Oasis - '' ''Open Sesame - '' '''Shops' Agrabah Marketplace - Other Experiences Dubai Disney Studios Dubai Disney Studios is the third theme park at Dubai Disneyland Resort. Spanning about 135 acres, the park is dedicated to the imagined worlds from film, television, music, and theatre, drawing inspiration from the heyday of Hollywood in the 1930s and 1940s. Dedication "To all who explore these worlds of adventure: welcome. Dubai Disney Studios celebrates the intrigue, romance, imagination, and optimism dreamed up by daring minds such as Walt Disney and those like him who forever changed – and were forever changed by – the magic of cinema. This unique world is a Hollywood that never was, and always will be; and is dedicated to the dreamers that it continues to inspire. May these lands born of imagination be a source of wonder for all." Lands Dubai Disney Studios is divided into five themed areas: Hollywoodland, Muppet Studios, Animation Courtyard, Backlot and Pixar Studios. Hollywoodland Hollywoodland, inspired by the real streets of Hollywood Boulevard & Sunset Boulevard, This area serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Main Street, U.S.A. at Magic Kingdom. It is lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down the main street throughout the day & night. Attractions'' '' The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror - '''FP' ''Sunset Showcase Theatre -'' ''Red Car Trolley -'' '''Restaurants' The Hollywood Brown Derby -'' ''Fairfax Market -'' ''Sunset Ranch Diner -'' '''Shops' The Darkroom - camera sales, developing, film and supplies. Mickey's of Hollywood - character merchandise and various souvenirs (sunglasses, mugs, hats, etc). Celebrity 5 & 10 - Standard souvenirs, Disney Studios merchandise and art. The Beverly Sunset Store -'' ''Tower Hotel Gifts -'' '''Other Experiences' Citizens of Hollywoodland - '' '''Muppet Studios' Muppets Courtyard is a Muppet-themed area based on Jim Henson's Muppets and this land is home to The Great Muppet Movie Ride. Attractions'' '' The Great Muppet Movie Ride - '''FP' ''Muppet Labs -'' '''Restaurants' Shops - Muppets merchandise. Other Experiences Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is home to attractions based on films and characters created by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Attractions'' '' The Magic of Disney Animation - '' '''Restaurants' Animator's Palate -'' ''Toon Catering Co. -'' '''Shops' Off the Pages - Features items and souvenirs from Disney animated films. Other Experiences Backlot The Backlot is themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with three thrilling attractions & an behind the scenes attraction called Studio Tram Tour: Behind the Magic. The Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbusters. Attractions'' '' Studio Tram Tour: Behind the Magic -'' ''Special Effects Stage -'' ''Stunt Show Spectacular -'' '''Restaurants' Dine-In Theater Restaurant -'' '''Shops' Backlot Warehouse Store -'' '''Other Experiences' Pixar Studios Pixar Studios is dedicated to films and characters created by Pixar. Category:Theme Parks